cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighters Counters Gallery
Fighters Counters are official markers that are used to keep track of certain numbers on the units on the field. They are simply placed in a fashion that does not obstruct the view of the actual card, but also indicative of which unit gains that number. Previously, fanmade counters were not allowed to be used in the official Japanese tournaments, until it was changed. However, they are still not allowed for the English format. "+2000" Counters Susanoo-CounterFront.png|Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo "+3000" Counters Chaos-CounterBack.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon G-CHB03-Tourn-CounterFront.png|G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight Release Commemoration Fight (Front) "+4000" Counters Ranunculus-CounterFront.png|Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha GlobeMagus-CounterBack.png|One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus ShopTournamentJan2017-CounterFront.png|Shop Tournaments during January 2017 (Front) "+5000" Counters AichiSendou-Counters.jpg|Aichi Sendou ToshikiKai-Counters.jpg|Toshiki Kai RenSuzugamori-Counters.jpg|Ren Suzugamori Kai&Miwa-Counters.jpg|Toshiki Kai & Taishi Miwa MiyajiHighSchool-Counters.jpg|Miyaji High School FukuharaHighSchool-Counters2.jpg|Fukuhara High School TD08-CounterBack.png|Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary TD11-CounterBack.png|Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion TD12-CounterBack.png|Trial Deck 12: Dimensional Brave Kaiser TD14-CounterBack.png|Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope TD15-CounterBack.png|Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship TD16-CounterBack.png|Trial Deck 16: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames TD17-CounterBack.png|Trial Deck 17: Will of the Locked Dragon ChronoShindou-Counters.png|G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon GTD02-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star GTD03-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 3: Flower Maiden of Purity GTD04-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 4: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits GTD05-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 5: Fateful Star Messiah GLD01-CounterBack.png|G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori" GTD06-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 6: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon GTD07-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 7: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon GCB02-CounterBack.png|G Clan Booster 2: Commander of the Incessant Waves Chronoscommand-CounterFront.png|Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon TRY3Aces-CounterFront.png|Blue Sky Knight, Altmile & Chronojet Dragon & Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha QuestFriendFight-CounterBack.png|Quest Friend Fight tournament QuestFriendFight-CounterFront.png|Quest Friend Fight tournament RummyLabyrinth-CounterFront.png|Rummy Labyrinth GTD08-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 8: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour Overlord-CounterFront.png|Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem GLD02-CounterBack.png|G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai" ShopTournamentDec2016-CounterFront.png|Shop Tournaments during December 2016 (Front) GTD09-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 9: True Zodiac Time Beasts GTD10-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 10: Ritual of Dragon Sorcery GTD11-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 11: Divine Knight of Heavenly Decree GTD12-CounterBack.png|G Trial Deck 12: Flower Princess of Abundant Blooming "+6000" Counters Chaos-CounterFront.png|Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe "+8000" Counters Ranunculus-CounterBack.png|Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha ShopTournamentJan2017-CounterBack.png|Shop Tournaments during January 2017 (Back) "+10000" Counters AichiSendou-Counters2.jpg|Aichi Sendou ToshikiKai-Counters2.jpg|Toshiki Kai RenSuzugamori-Counters2.jpg|Ren Suzugamori Morikawa&Izaki-Counters.jpg|Katsumi Morikawa & Yuta Izaki MiyajiHighSchool-Counters2.jpg|Miyaji Academy FukuharaHighSchool-Counters.jpg|Fukuhara High School TD08-CounterFront.png|Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary TD11-CounterFront.png|Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion TD12-CounterFront.png|Trial Deck 12: Dimensional Brave Kaiser TD14-CounterFront.png|Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope TD15-CounterFront.png|Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship TD16-CounterFront.png|Trial Deck 16: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames TD17-CounterFront.png|Trial Deck 17: Will of the Locked Dragon ChronoShindou-Counters2.png|G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon GTD02-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star GTD03-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 3: Flower Maiden of Purity GTD04-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 4: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits GTD05-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 5: Fateful Star Messiah GLD01-CounterFront.png|G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori" GTD06-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 6: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon GTD07-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 7: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon GCB02-CounterFront.png|G Clan Booster 2: Commander of the Incessant Waves TRY3Aces-CounterBack.png|Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile & Chronodragon Nextage & Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha Chronoscommand-CounterBack.png|Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution RummyLabyrinth-CounterBack.png|Rummy Labyrinth GTD08-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 8: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour GLD02-CounterFront.png|G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai" ShopTournamentDec2016-CounterBack.png|Shop Tournaments during December 2016 (Back) GTD09-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 9: True Zodiac Time Beasts GTD10-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 10: Ritual of Dragon Sorcery GTD11-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 11: Divine Knight of Heavenly Decree GTD12-CounterFront.png|G Trial Deck 12: Flower Princess of Abundant Blooming "+15000" Counters Overlord-CounterBack.png|Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" "Critical+1" Counters G-CHB03-Tourn-CounterBack.png|G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight Release Commemoration Fight (Back) Counter Unit (3D form) CounterUnitMB44.png|Monthly Bushiroad #44 Critical+1 to +5 Power+1000 to +4000 Power+5000 to +20000 Italian Variants The Italian branch of Cardfight!! Vanguard has printed their own, unique forms of Fighters Counters known as "Fighters Tokens", that are functionally the same as Fighters Counters, albeit with a different design. These are currently only usable in the Italian format. EB02IT-Counter-Riviere.png|Extra Booster: Extra Collection vol.2 EB02IT-Counter-Coral.png|Extra Booster: Extra Collection vol.2 EB02IT-Counter-Pacifica.png|Extra Booster: Extra Collection vol.2 EB02IT-Counter-Loire.png|Extra Booster: Extra Collection vol.2 EB02IT-Counter-Ressac.pngExtra Booster: Extra Collection vol.2 EB02IT-Counter-Flows.png|Extra Booster: Extra Collection vol.2 EB02IT-Counter-Shuplu.png|Extra Booster: Extra Collection vol.2 EB02IT-Counter-Bubblin.png|Extra Booster: Extra Collection vol.2 BT09IT-Counter-PlatinaEzel.png|Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons Category:Supplies Category:Gallery Category:Merchandise